


Lacrima

by Contesina



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Ripper Street
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Vampires, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может ли в Уйатчепеле появиться кто-то пострашнее Джека Потрошителя?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrima

Когда Длинная Сьюзен взяла к себе еще одну девицу, инспектор Рид не увидел в этом ничего необычного. У Сьюзен был хороший дом, не доставлявший ему неприятностей, а в Уайтчепеле это считалось самым главным, и на остальное — если остальное не переходило в убийство, изнасилование или ограбление клиента — можно было закрыть глаза. Капитан Джексон все так же жил у своей жены — положение, которое никак не мешало Сьюзен заниматься ремеслом, — и в случае чего мог вмешаться прямо на месте. Сержант Дрейк, еще не отошедший от страсти к Роуз, тем более не интересовался новой проституткой, да и вообще ими не интересовался вне работы. Сьюзен редко брала новых девиц, разве что на замену, если какая-нибудь прежняя уходила из ее веселого заведения, но в этот раз она решила сделать исключение. Почему, быстро объяснил Джексон, не упускавший случая залезть под юбку любой подопечной собственной жены:

— Красивая до жути, да к тому же не наша, экзотика. Волосы золотые до пояса. Румынка, зовут Лакрима. И в глаза заглядывает так, что невозможно ни в чем отказать. И не против работать в паре.

Инспектор Рид принял к сведению, записал в блокнот и перестал интересоваться девицей. Он никогда не считал себя образцом нравственности, а свой участок в Уайтчепеле божьим домом. На улицах дрались ирландцы, в пабах дрались все, в заброшенных домах обитали банды подростков, Джек Потрошитель еще был слишком жив в памяти. Лакрима могла заинтересовать его в том случае, если бы стала его очередной жертвой, но он предпочитал об этом не думать. Потрошитель исчез, он потерял дочь, пытаясь его поймать, жена жила в деревне. Полицейской работы хватало с головой, для посиделок за стаканчиком виски оставались Джексон и Дрейк, а ночевал он у Деборы в ее еврейском приюте. Ей он как-то и сказал об этой девице, и Дебора на секунду остановилась, застыв с шитьем в руках, и сказала:

— Странное имя. Плачущая. Наверное, выдумала, если попала из Румынии аж сюда. Так далеко от дома просто не бегут.

Рид пожал плечами и отметил имя. Развивать тему не хотелось, в приюте, среди детей он старался не говорить о темных сторонах своей работы. Если у нее вообще были светлые стороны. В приюте было спокойно и уютно, гладя детей по головкам, он не так часто вспоминал о дочери, и порой ему казалось, что все начинает налаживаться.

Снова о Лакриме он услышал от Джексона через две недели, когда в морге тот осматривал тело девушки из швейной мастерской.

— Холодная зима, черт ее побери!.. Сьюзен уже простудилась, ходит бледная. Говорит, кошмары мучают. Лакрима за ней ухаживает. Красивая девица, не попишешь. Если бы только еще больше мужчин любила, чем женщин.

— Ты о чем?

— Да по ней видно, — ответил Джексон и поводил носом над грудью девушки, — и в Сьюзен втрескалась. Но Сью девиц не любит, пройдет. — Он выпрямился. — Нет, на первый взгляд никакого убийства, это просто кошачьи царапины у нее на груди. Может, игралась неудачно. После вскрытия скажу точно, но по описываемым симптомам — банальное воспаление легких.

Диагноз подтвердился, потом в пабе убили трех ирландцев, потом снова от воспаления легких умерла девушка из итальянской семьи, хотя ее родня вопила и божилась, что замешан нечистый, потом проломили голову старьевщику и его жене, и сержант Дрейк получил во время погони пулю в плечо. Инспектор Рид затащил его к Деборе, где та, охнув, бросилась перевязывать, а девчушка из самых младших норовила залезть к нему на колени. Сержант морщился во время перевязки и покорно держал на коленях девочку, а когда все улеглось, сказал, прихлебывая чай:

— Зима всех подкосила. Сьюзен до сих пор болеет. Не нравится мне эта новая ее девушка.

— Почему? — спросил Рид. У сержанта был нюх на преступления.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил сержант. — От нее такая волна идет... нехорошая. Когда я в Египте был, то заходил в разграбленные уже старые могилы. Их там в одной неприметной долине в холме вырезали. А потом находили и грабили, понятно, которые побогаче. Так вот там такая же волна шла. Сырая и неуютная, будто что-то чужое застоялось.

Иголка Деборы замерла над шитьем.

— Но вы же в это не верите, сержант? — спросила она.

— Как вам сказать. Всякого в свете навидишься.

Вечером она сонно пробормотала Риду в плечо:

— Я схожу к Сьюзен, посмотрю, как она.

Дебора сходила к Сьюзен и вернулась с неутешительными вестями: та гасла как свечка, буквально вчера ей стало хуже, хотя перед этим она шла на поправку. Лакрима сидела у кровати днем и ночью, уступая, и то неохотно, место капитану Джексону, кормила с ложечки и пела ей колыбельные песни на румынском.

— Это же не все? — спросил Рид, когда она закончила. Они быстро научились понимать друг друга.

— Да, — ответила Дебора. — Ты только не смейся. Мне нужно сходить к брату, посоветоваться.

Брат не одобрял их связи, Рид это знал, и без серьезной причины она бы к нему не пошла.

— Что случилось?

— Эта девушка, — ответила Дебора. — Я словно видела ее когда-то или слышала о ней. И она не румынка, откуда-то из Австрии. Она пела на немецком диалекте, я слышала такой в Киеве от одного из деловых партнеров отца.

— Она не та, за кого себя выдает?

— Возможно. Найди Джексона, пожалуйста.

Рид не стал спрашивать, зачем, а разыскал Джексона в занюханном пабе, где тот сидел, накачиваясь жуткой бормотухой, и размазывал слезы по щекам. Он немного протрезвел через две пощечины и покорно позволил уволочь себя в приют. Рид в который раз поблагодарил бога, что там был черный ход, и дети не могли видеть всего.

— А еще мою Сью поцарапала кошка, — всхлипывал Джексон, — а я ничем помочь не могу. Какой же я врач?

— Никакой, — грубо ответил Рид и окунул его в миску с водой.

Дебора вернулась с братом. Тот нес саквояж и на его приветствие только сказал:

— Нельзя терять времени.

Они взяли с собой сержанта Дрейка и пошли к дому Сьюзен.

— Не удивляйтесь ничему, — адресуясь к Риду, сказал брат Деборы. — Даже если вы не поверите, просто помните, что должны спасти жизнь женщины.

Джексон осекся и перестал болтать, и они зашли в бордель в полном молчании. Девицы днем отсыпались, и они поднялись в комнату Сьюзен, не встретив ни души.

Перед дверью в комнату брат Сьюзен достал из саквояжа какой-то амулет и веревку, сплетенную из разноцветных нитей. Веревку он отдал Деборе.

— Она очень опасна, стреляйте, если понадобится.

Он медленно открыл дверь.

На кровати, разметавшись в горячке, лежала Сьюзен, бледная, как смерть. Она со всхипами дышала, закрыв глаза, и не видела, как над ней склонилась Лакрима.

— Отойди, — прошептал Джексон, но Лакрима услышала и подняла голову. Золотистые волосы рассыпались у нее по плечам. Она спокойно улыбнулась и облизала полные губы, вымазанные в крови. На шее Сьюзен зияла рана.

— Отойди, — громче произнес Джексон, и брат Деборы поднял амулет, шепча заклинание. Лицо Лакримы исказилось, она зашипела, как разъяренная кошка, и бросилась на них.

Три выстрела прогремели одновременно. Лакрима зашаталась и положила руку на грудь, туда, где попали пули.

— Моя была серебряная, — сказал сержант Дрейк, но, кроме Рида, его никто не слышал — Лакрима, зарычав, бросилась на Джексона. Только еще одна пуля от Дрейка заставила ее остановиться, и они втроем набросились на нее.

— Это ненадолго, быстрее, — дрожащим голосом сказал брат Деборы. Дрейк и Джексон схватили ее за руки, Рид держал за ноги, пока Дебора проворно оплела ее волосы веревкой, и брат начал читать какое-то заклинание, держа амулет перед глазами Лакримы. Та завыла, когда веревка вспыхнула, прочертив черные дорожки в волосах, выгнулась дугой и обмякла.

Перед ними на полу лежал засушенный труп, беззубый рот все еще был раскрыт в крике.

— Кто она? — наконец спросил Дрейк. Джексон метнулся к Сьюзен, и его больше не интересовала Лакрима.

— Мы знаем ее под именем Миркаллы, вампирши из Штирии. Одна из дочерей Лилит. По ночам превращается она в кошку и кусает жертв. А тех, кого любит, пьет досуха. Вам повезло.

— Что с ней сделать? — спросил инспектор Рид.

— Заберите ее и сожгите вместе с этим амулетом. И забудьте навсегда, тогда, быть может, она больше ни к кому и никогда не придет.

Дебора и Джексон остались со Сьюзен, и Дрейк вместе с Ридом вдвоем завернули труп в простыню и оттащили на пустырь за заброшенным домом неподалеку. Пламя горело долго, но они терпеливо стояли, дожидаясь, пока от их ноши останется только кучка пепла и потрескавшиеся кости.

"Но и она Джека Потрошителя не переплюнула", — подумал инспектор Рид и зашагал домой.


End file.
